


The Horsemen of the Oddpocolypse

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied Death, Implied Violence, Puppet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of @crossroadsdimension Puppet Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horsemen of the Oddpocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's characters nor this AU.

There was no fighting Bill Cipher, but those that _did_  stand a chance were turned into his champions. His warriors. His horsemen.

_Conquest._

Mabel Pines was the one with the most potential to save them, but she wouldn’t. She became cold-hearted and therefore lost any reason to fight Bill despite her knowledge of what he was.

This led her to use her cute looks to lure people into a false sense of security before she turned on them and killed them or- if they were particularly troublesome- turned them over to whoever Bill wanted.

_War._

Dipper Pines also had the potential to save them, but he wouldn’t. He was ignorant of what Bill was and thought him to be just and right. That his cause was something to fight for.

And he fought hardest, even when those that his heart sympathized with were in the way. He admired them and made their deaths quick if he brings himself to like them enough.

_Famine._

Stanford Pines’ potential to save them left with his willpower. Despite how much he hates what Bill’s done to his family and what he and they’ve been forced to do, he could do nothing to stop him.

He created pesticides to kill the crops that weren’t used to keep he and his family alive. Those who didn’t die by Dipper’s sword were killed by starvation because of him.

_Death._

Stanley Pines was the harbinger of death and the last person anyone wanted to meet. He was Bill’s right hand man- or rather puppet- a coldhearted killer with the knowledge of several decades of criminal experience.

If he came, there was no escape and death was assured whether fast or slow. He carried out orders without question and didn’t even react to anything except with a raised eyebrow at most- not even a chuckle. The man was certainly a shell of his former self.

They were all shells of their former self in a way. They made a mockery of the familial dynamics they once had.

Stan ruffling his niblings’ hair to tell them they did a good job had no emotion- no attachment. Mabel giving Dipper an encouraging hug when he was having difficulty had no love. Dipper helping Stanford with his work had no sort of passion to learn. Stanford interacting with his family had a sort of hollow attachment- they were still his family, but at the same time they weren’t.

What once was the world’s hope was now their destruction.


End file.
